Everfree Nightmares
by Albino Cheesecake
Summary: It all started in a building in the Everfree forest that nopony knew about, that is until Rainbow Dash starts getting a recurring nightmare about a building and somepony she believes she knew... (I'm using my own OC in this one :P plus someone else's :3 possibly gonna be Rainbow x OC or something) rated T just to be safe


_**New fic :3 please read and review**_

Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes, she looked around the room she was in and she was quite shocked when she realised that it wasn't her room, where the heck was she? She stopped panicking when she heard hoofsteps coming towards her; she figured that she'd passed out on the way home or something and this pony had gone out of their way to help her. She slowly sat up; her hind legs were aching like mad and she soon discovered why, through both of her legs, roughly at the top of each hoof, stuck a nail blood slowly coming out of each of the holes where the nails entered and exited her. Dash couldn't help herself, she screamed and for about 5 minutes she continued to scream, it was only then she realised that the hoofsteps coming towards her had stopped. She looked around the room hoping to find some other means of exit than the door, which was obviously where this other pony was. Dash had just about reached a window when suddenly the door was smashed open and a blue wing was seen along with what looked like half of another wing on the opposite side of this pony. "Are you alright?" Dash asked this other pony, who for some reason she recognised, but she just couldn't figure out where from. Out of nowhere the other pegasus charged her, mouth hanging open, it was then that it opened its eyes… or rather eye, it's left eye was gone along with most of the left side of its face. It looked like a mare Rainbow had met somewhere and even as she jumped out of the window and started flying she still couldn't help but recognise the other ponies cutie mark. Rainbow flew up high the instantly headed back towards Ponyville, her hind legs still burning with pain from the nails stuck out from them; she made it just outside the Everfree forest before landing. She was panting, that had been the fastest she'd flown in weeks, well, the most she'd flown in weeks as well… as Dash began to take off again a pair of hooves came out from the shadows of the forest and dragged her back deep inside.

Rainbow Dash screamed as she awoke, images of the nightmare she had just endured flashed before her eyes. She was sweating her normally bright blue coat was a lot duller than normal. Her eyes tired and her mane and wings a mess. This had been the same for the past 3 weeks. She would be flying as fast as she could away from something, something horrible, indescribably horrifying and just when she'd think she was safe, it would appear out of nowhere and drag her deep into the Everfree forest. She hadn't really spoken to anypony else about this recurring nightmare she was having, she just hoped it would go away, but it hadn't. Dash had fallen behind in a lot of her tasks recently; clearing the skies around Ponyville, keeping her cloudy house clean, even things that weren't tasks such as hanging out with her friends. As Dash walked outside her house to collect the mail, that had been delivered by none other than Derpy Hooves, she looked toward Ponyville and saw the stallion that was clearing the skies for her, he was a darkish red pegasus pony with a very similar mane to a friend of hers, DJ PON-3 or Vinyl Scratch, except instead of cool blue, his main was black and red. Even for a stallion he had unnaturally large wings being smaller than Celestia's, but slightly larger than Luna's or Cadence's. His tail was rather messy as well and had a red streak running down the centre and his cutie mark was a small section of a keyboard. Rainbow didn't even know this colts name, but she was jealous of him, however as she was watching him doing her normal duties, she felt hot all of a sudden. "Wait a sec." she said to herself "I'm not actually falling for somepony I don't even know am I? I'm way to awesome for that, it must just be the heat from the sun…" she said trying to reassure herself. She then slowly turned her attention toward the Everfree forest, which in her absence of sustaining her house was now only a few feet away from her door. Dash decided that she'd get some help from Pinkie and this red pegasus to move her house back to where it should be.

_**Okay, let me get one thing straight, this is before the end of season 3 and the red pegasus is my OC whose name (if you don't already know because you know me personally) will be revealed next chapter :3**_


End file.
